The Time of the Month
by MagicalInsanity
Summary: Kim has her day; next event: Shego has her day. What can come now, then? Both, at the same time, having their time of the month, and the clashing is going to be fun... kigo
1. Kimmie's Time

_I do not own Kim Possible or any related characters, they are the exclusive property of the Disney and used in this story without official permission._

AN (Author's Note): This idea just came to me, and I know better than to resist the urge. So here it is a wacky yet lovely piece of art.

————————————————————————————————————————

Kim's day.

It was that time of the month. THAT time, a spiteful time for Kimberly Anne Possible, world known Hero, in which her moods and emotions went beyond her control. She hated the fact that anything could happen with her in such a mood. She got angry easily, and yet got sad at the same moments until she just didn't recognize the foul emotion that dared to disturb her mostly calm appearance. Most people didn't give much thought to her volatile ways, taking for granted that she was just being 'a temperamental red-head'. Kim growls at the thought. It's not like she couldn't keep her calm and cool, it was just that for those days her view of the world went from grim to sunny to gloomy to some kind of mix of all the blasted emotions. _Sometimes I wish to have a stone for heart, it would make this easier._ In fact, it was simply because Kim always had a feeling attached to things that made this time for her even more grim. She got lucky that those days, thanks to God or the gods or whatever entity was out there looking at her, she was never called for a mission. As God, gods or entity out there would have that day; it wasn't meant for her to be lucky. The familiar beep sounded as Wade contacted Kim.

"What is now wrong with the world, Wade?" She asks, furious and bored while watching Ron try to push as much Naco as he could in his mouth. Her lack of usual response alerted the boys to not, under any circumstance, try to make Kim angry.

"Dr. Drakken is out again, with another scheme of his, but it seems that his genius was fomented by his close victory with the tower disaster." Wade evaded mentioning that mission, option for what he thought was the safe pass; his hunch was correct.

"How the hell did he get out this time!?" Was all Kim mustered before storming from Bueno Nacho, leaving a stunned Ron behind as she ran to her house to get ready. The car was being repaired and she was faster on her feet than on Ron's machine.

She was soon on her ride with Ron who barely made it on time. He, Rufus, and Wade were nervous with Kim who seemed to have given into her red-haired temper. They could not place the moon, stars or anything on her strange mood since she was always cool even if she was sometimes more temperamental but not even this was usually seen. Kim was actually nervous, for this would be the first time she ever faced Shego in such a state. She knew better than to try and sort out her emotions, since when she was like this and Shego's name was mentioned, a strange feeling took her stomach making it flip and flap as if there were butterflies in it. So she always suppressed any thought on the former hero.

"Wade, tell me what he is up too now." Kim practically ordered.

"He decided to create a ray that would turn everyone into his slaves. He basically modified the ray and his mind-controlling chip to be able to broadcast a wave mind affecting, leaving everyone who goes into a radius of 200 meters at his mercy." Wade reported.

"How are we going to get near then?" Kim asks trying to control her sudden urge to stomp on the Kimmunicator.

"It isn't on," Wade replied. "I believe he is waiting for you to be near enough to catch you and then boast his plan."

"Okay then, Ron, you and Rufus disable the ray." Ron paled. "Oh come on Ron! You leave Rufus to do his technical wonder and destruction on the ray while you distract Drakken."

"And Shego?" There was the cursed word that made Kim shiver.

"I planned on just watching Shego catch you and beat you up Ron," the petite hero replies sarcastically as she slaps the back of Ron's head since he had paled even more. "Real world to Ron, I am going to take care of her, so do not bother me until you are either done or press the destruction button."

"Roger KP!" Ron managed to mutter loudly enough to pacify Kim and he breathed a sigh of relief barely inaudible but Kim let it pass. They were near their exit, and Kim only said a thanks before jumping off the plane.

Kim did not hesitate to start looking for Shego once she landed. Leaving Ron to his own device Kim rounded Shego and called her into alert.

"Shego" Kim hissed. "I want this to stop, so I will get to the root of the problem."

"And which is the root?" Shego asked sarcastically.

"You!" Kim launched herself at Shego who frowns.

"I think you have another problem Princess, and I cannot help you with it." Shego stated.

"How do you know so much, huh?" Kim asked, dripping venom.

"Because last time we met you only took me by surprise with your anger, and it won't happen again." Shego whispered while taking Kim down.

"Let go off me!" Kim said while frantically trying to free herself. She was underneath Shego, which was not helping her in her current state. She was actually crying after a while. "Please, let go..."

Shego simply picked Kim up in her arms and took her to her room. There, she placed Kim on her bed and forces Kim to explain herself.

"Okay Princess, it's obvious that you are a bundle of feelings that you need to sort out." Shego looked at Kim seriously. "I'll help you get over with it and then we'll go back to fighting."

"Shego, you cannot help me right now." Kim stated but Shego interrupted before she could continue.

"Pumpkin, it's your time of the month, I understand that. Now tell me why the fuck you cannot fight me properly, for you are not able to hold on to your rage." Shego stated and Kim is mute after a while.

"Look. I have no hell of an idea why every time I am in this state I cannot hear your name. I cannot understand why when I do I get nervous and not in the 'oh crap, I'm gonna die' way. I do not even know the sense!" Kim continued to pour her emotions, knowing that she just had to do that. Shego stares at her in shock since it seems that not even Kim recognizes the clear symptoms of what was happening. When Kim was finally finished, Shego repeated everything Kim said, slowly as to make the hero understand. When she does, she is just as shocked and even more afraid. "I shouldn't be here."

"Yes you should." Before Kim could stand, Shego was already holding her down. "We need to solve this Kimmie, and this concerns only you and me. Now tell me, do you like me?"

"Well," Kim blushed. "I can only arrive to that conclusion after listening to the symptoms."

That was all Shego needed. Leaning closer to Kim, who couldn't resist in her current state but to lean closer too and give Shego a kiss. It turned into a passionate raw kiss which left them both hungry for more and shaken. Shego allowed Kim to leave as she fell to her bed, thinking that there was something wrong with the whole business. After not much thought Shego concluded that she did not care at all if it wasn't logical, just countering that with the fact that it felt more than right and because of that, it was logical to conclude that she would actually do it again.

Kim wasn't better off with her hormones going like crazy. She went to Drakken and knocked him out, goes to the machine and destroyed it and when she was about to leave, she takes Shego with her.

"Em, KP, you notice that you are taking Shego with you, don't you?" Ron pointed out.

"Thank you, Mr. Obvious," was all Kim told him and turns to Shego. "Will you change for better?"

"I want more," and Shego leaned to steal another kiss but stopped when she noticed Kim blushed. "I will do anything for more of them, so I will change for better, you have my word Princess."

"Thank you Shego!" Kim gave Shego a tight hug. "You are awesome Shego."

"I know, but anything for you Princess, and if you don't stop it with that hug I am going to steal another." Kim stopped but kept close to Shego.

"Um, what have I missed?" Ron asked the air.

"Plenty, and if you don't stop that, I am making sure that you are Stoppable." The double sense flew by Ron. "Princess, if this it to work, I'll try my best to stand him but bear me with patience."

Kim just nodded and left it there while Ron followed the couple.

* * *

If you like it review and I might change it to have a proper plot. If not, it shall remain a one-shot. 


	2. Shego's Time

_I do not own Kim Possible or any related characters, they are the exclusive property of Disney and used in this story without official permission._

AN: Sorry for not giving you anything to read, but I have been taking a free-writing time. (I have been reading...¬¬;;;) I am writing this because zutara101 wanted it, and so here it is:3 Hope you like and enjoy it:D

————————————————————————————————————————

Shego knows beforehand that _that_ time is to come soon, but not how soon. She also hoped that Dr. Drakken's plan wouldn't be in effect for at least two weeks. Yeah, _that_ is women matters, and Shego, though through the meteor, doesn't get it regularly, she still gets it, and it annoys the living hell out of her. Because of that, Dr. D makes sure to give her some days off when she requests, but when she doesn't; her temper goes off with any subject. Her plasma burns brighter, and her strength loosens up a little.

"Yes, this is a God forsaken day..." Shego fumes as she goes to Dr. D to ask for a few days off. "Dr. D..."

"Shego! You've come at the right time!!!" Shouts Dr. Drakken excitedly. "I have just finished up my master plan!!"

"What is it, threatening to turn California into your state, or just some other grand scheme of threatening another state into submission?" Shego asks impatiently then rectifies herself, "never mind that, not really interested in your plan."

"Shego!" Dr. Drakken whines, "I need moral support, you know?"

"Don't tell me you are actually that much of a fucking moron to believe that I am going to give you that..."

"Shego!" Dr. D cries, "that hurts!"

"I don't give a damn! I need a week vacation right now, so go ahead and put your fucking plan into action and be done with it already..." Shego replies, adding, "shit."

"No Shego, for this, you are of vital importance," Dr. D says and proceeds to babble on when Shego cuts him in short.

"Yeah yeah yeah," Shego remarks, "you need me to stop Kim Possible."

"No, I need you to stop that Stoppable guy."

"The fucking Monkey Fu power that he cannot even control!?" Shego looks outraged, "I am off."

Right then and there, Kim enters. After her, enters the monkey boy, both of them are wearing super suits. Ron is in his fighting stance while Kim is running for Drakken. For Shego, this is more than the last straw, this is war. She does not listen to the commotion of chaos that is going around. Her world got limited to defeating Ron. With her new _state_, Shego cannot control her anger just as well.

"Don't worry Kim, I can take Shego now!" Ron tells his girlfriend confidently, "I shall protect you, Kim, since I am your boyfriend."

"Don't underestimate me, Monkey Boy," Shego hisses, before charging right at Ron with lightening speed and crushing him completely, "I won't go easy on you."

Ron is paralyzed by a series of pressure points hit delivered by Shego in a precise order; Ron lays on the ground, while Shego is in front of Kim. Kim thinks that Ron was taking it lightly and sighs. Shaking her head lightly, she is going to go after Shego and thinks that Ron better go after Drakken then.

"Ron, this isn't a really good job at being a 'protective boyfriend' as you said," Kim calls behind her, her eyes never leaving Shego, "if you wanted me to take Shego, you should have said so in the beginning."

"You are wrong, Possible," Shego replies, her eyes bloodshot because of the anger, "I am going to show you why he will never win, and if it wasn't for my 'condition', I would have just scared him off and let him go after Drakken. I have no real control right now for my actions, so you are going down."

"Make me!" Kim declares and is forced to the ground, Shego is sitting on her stomach, not letting her breath properly, and pinning her arms down. "How...?"

"Sorry Pumpkin," Shego replies, giving a light punch that takes Kim's breath away; afterwards, Shego gets on her feet, "I think I'll take you down, every single time you get back up."

Ron gets better after fifteen minutes; with his monkey powers, he is actually very lucky, that and his suit. He gets up, barely able to move, and goes to stop Drakken. Shego is even beating Kim up, so Ron knows that he doesn't stand a chance against this newly ragged monster. They stop Drakken, but no one can stop Shego. GJ comes, and even Betty is taken for submission by Shego's power. No darts or electric shots are of any good; Shego continues to beat everyone in front of her. She still listens to that 'boyfriend' speech of Ron's in her head, making her more and more angry. Her stamina is running down now though, and the sun is setting. GJ gave up, and Betty has other things to take care for, so she leaves the matter in Kim's hands, praying that she might be able to defeat the thief. Ron cannot do much, he is still not doing well after his encounter with Shego, and so GJ decide to take him with them.

"Shego," Kim pants, trying once again to engage in the verbal battle with Shego who is once again pressing Kim down, "I want to know what is the matter!! You have never been this fired up, never up until now, have you been this angry! What's wrong?"

"Kimmie..." Shego's eyes return to normal, sensing no one else around, she calms down a bit. Feeling Kim struggle beneath her, she cannot control her feelings any more, just like what happened to her rage and Shego leans against the petite red-head, whispering in her ear, "Kimmie..."

"What the--!?!?" Kim isn't allowed another word when Shego gives her a light, tender kiss that she automatically answers with passion. After the kiss has been gone through, and both are breathing hard, does finally Kim get a chance to say anything. "Is this why you became so angry, Shego? Because of what Ron said in the beginning?"

"Yeah," Shego admits, going for another kiss, "I got frustrated, and I cannot control myself to well at all at this time, but I am not sorry at all."

"Me either..." Is all Kim says before going for another kiss; she might have never known how good they were, the electric tingly feeling that is there, until this time and for that she is happy. Deep down, she always knew that she had feelings for Shego that went beyond respect. They then watch the sunset holding hands and Kim cannot help but wonder what is going to happen now. "Shego, are you still going to work for Drakken?"

"You couldn't stop me now, what makes you think that I won't rescue the moron?" Shego asks, then kisses Kim's hand, "alas, for you, my Princess, I think I might give up that life..."

With that, the new couple walks to the sunset.


End file.
